How Sentimental
by Angel1876
Summary: Wesker and a woman face off for the last time. Oneshot.


Screams echoed around the room as the Umbrella scientists panicked, the infected dogs howling as they ran into the crowd to bite and tear. There were hundreds of them, some circling the humans to keep them from leaving, much like how a sheep dog would control cattle. Only two figures stood still in the chaos, neither of them seemingly aware of the bloodbath that grew around them.

"I see you've been practicing," the man purred as he adjusted his dark sunglasses, "Yet you still have quite a lot to learn if you truly wish to defeat me."

"Is that so, Wesker?" the woman barked, anger edged in her voice, "I appear to have incapacitated most of your employees. Do you think you can beat us alone?" a pair of dogs separated themselves from the pack to stand at her side, snarling threateningly.

"This is your last chance, dear... if you don't give up I'll be forced to dispose of you."

She hesitated, "You'd kill me? You'd seriously kill me?"

He could hear the hurt she felt in her words, and he smirked, "I'm sorry to tell you this, darling, but you aren't the same person anymore, and neither am I. Don't take it personally. Things change, virus' feed." he laughed quietly, "I find myself needing fresh human D.N.A. once more. I'd rather not be forced to take it from you."

"Bastard!" she snarled, and immediately the two dogs lunged for him. He dodged to the right and grabbed one by the neck, snapping it effortlessly. The other one tried to bite his arm, but was met with a bullet as he pulled a gun out and shot it.

More dogs leapt for him out of the crowd, and he dispatched them just as easily. The chaos tore the room apart as the body count, both human and otherwise, grew. Time passed, maybe an hour, and they stood facing each other again. This time there wasn't a sound in the room. Only two dogs were left, but she commanded them away.

"Why don't you order them after me? They're your strongest fighters."

"You know why. You...you bought them for me, when they were puppies, before any of this happened." she said, watching him like a bird of prey as he started to circle her.

"That I did. I remember it well, it was for your birthday, wasn't it?" he asked.

She nodded, "They're the last things I have left."

"How sentimental." he moved faster than she could react, his hand tightening around her throat as he threw her to the ground and pinned her there. His grip was enough that she couldn't move, but not so that she would have trouble breathing or talking. "Any last words?"

She squirmed only a moment before she realized it was useless. "Why should I bother? You don't care anymore." she whispered, her eyes gazing into the sunglasses he's somehow managed to keep on.

"Humor me." he replied calmly.

"Why, Wesker?" she snapped, "Why did you do this to us? We were happy. Why did you have to throw it all away?" she glared at him, water gathering in her eyes.

"You know my intention wasn't to harm you."

"The hell it wasn't! You turned me into a fucking monster!"

"I'm sorry."

The statement, though common enough, silenced her. He never said it, ever. It was so odd, so unlike him she was left speechless.

"I ask again, do you have any last words?"

She swallowed thickly, "Don't kill me...please..."

"Darling, let's not go down that road. I told you what I would do if you continued fighting me, and I meant it."

The tears fell from her eyes and dripped down her face, "I knew you didn't care."

"You're wrong." he said. He reached up with his free hand and pulled his glasses off, revealing the crimson behind them. He kissed her gently, and she hesitantly returned it. He nibbled at her mouth like he used to years beforehand.

After what seemed hours, he pulled away and caressed her face softly. "Will it hurt, Albert?" she whispered, accepting her fate.

"Not nearly as much as you think it will. Close your eyes, I don't think you wish to see what I'm doing..."

* * *

><p>Wesker sighed to himself as he sat down in the chair at the center of the completely white room. In his gloved hand, he held a small golden ring with a ruby at the center. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he gazed at it, then put it in his pocket for safe keeping.<p>

"Alexia, Alfred. Sit." the two dogs instantly obeyed, their tails wagging in anticipation as they waited.

Alice would soon arrive, and they were ready.


End file.
